1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems of controlling usage of a simulator and recording mediums storing a program for controlling usage of a simulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system of controlling usage of a simulator for use in learning and a recording medium storing a program for such control, used in order to discourage usage, outside the terms and conditions specified in a license agreement, of the simulator by an unspecified number of learners (hereinafter, referred to as non-licensed learners) other than a licensed user.
Generally, training which uses a simulator is in great demand because it allows a learner to have a realistic experience and commit himself or herself to the process of learning. In some cases, a simulator sold to a user is used many times so that non-licensed learners benefit from the training using the simulator, thus reducing sales of simulators or discouraging a trainer from holding training courses. As a result, there is a demand for a system built into a simulator for preventing illegal usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A license agreement of a simulator sold in the form of a removable recording medium such as a floppy disk or a CD-ROM usually gives a statement about illegal usage in order to prevent non-licensed learners from using the simulator.
For example, the following arrangements may be built into a program.
(1) Enable installation or execution only by a user who knows an ID.
(2) Enable a program to be started only when predetermined opportunities for learning have not been utilized (or only during a predetermined period of time).
Alternatively, a simulation condition may be randomly varied every time the program is started. Such a method is useful to prevent the process of learning from turning into a game by preventing methods and correct answers for obtaining good results from being circulated among learners under a fixed simulation condition.
Simply giving a statement about illegal use in a license agreement does not ensure that a corporate manager or the like in charge of the training will not use a simulator bought under the license agreement to exercise a training for non-licensed learners.
Accordingly, it is necessary to build a system for preventing illegal use into a simulator program. Assigning an ID is useless if a user at a training center or the like that bought the simulator discloses the ID to a learner.
Allowing the program to be started only until opportunities for learning have been utilized or only for a predetermined period of time prevents a learner from reviewing.